dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one, Chapter four
Chapter four of Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one. Story Kit Cloudkicker has found himself in a sticky-situation: just about every villain except possibly the air-pirates are out to get him, and nobody knows why, Kit doesn't really have a lot of archenemies (aside from Daring-Dan-Dawson and maybe Karnage) and some of the villains like Thaddeus E. Klang and Crazy-Edie he's never even met. Hastily he spins the Peacemaker into a corkscrew until he realized that this plane was armed, "hey doesn't this plane have guns of its own?" he asks suddenly, and everyone but Wildcat got the message: Baloo and Riven each took a position in the nose-guns (Baloo in the infirmary one, Riven in the radio-room one), O'Bowens got in a dorsal-turret (being used to danger) that was in the center of the bomb-bay and Clementine got in the rear one at the back of the plane (she and O'Bowens got to do most of the shooting), "okay Kit we're in" Baloo announced. Rick and Whistlestop would've taken one of the fighters in the bomb-bay, but they were still too advanced for the two elderly-bear-pilots, so that left only the Jungle-Aces qualified, much to their parent's chagrin, that is until Riven caught a glimpse of a familiar fog-smothered island, "Kit turn to your right, I see Isla-Sorna" he informed, Kit and Rey look to their right and indeed do see a familiar island, "oh thank heavens" Kit panted and drives there, with the enemy planes fallowing, "that is Riven and Rey's home?" Rebecca wondered as Kit dove into the mist. "Drat they've taken shelter in fog, wait what the...?" Spigot muttered until he saw strange shapes coming his way, "what in the world?" Edie gasped, and that's when the Jungle Ace suddenly found itself backed up by dozens of Mesozoic-class X-wing proto-jets, "not them again" Karnage moaned, but they were the least of his worries. "Well everybody, meet my friends from Isla-Sorna" Rey gestures to the new-faces, "unbelievable" Ernie remarked when catching sight of a hadrosaur-pilot in one jet, "hey guys you missed me?" Riven radios his old friends who were more than happy to see him again, and more so in rescuing. "An island full of dinosaur-pilots? this is impossible" Heartworm says, thinking he's gone crazy, and it was a full-scale warzone. One jet tackles and defeats a fw-190-Würger-fighter, but another got thrashed by a Ki-43-Oscar-fighter, and another was totaled by a thembrian Thunderyak Fighter. From the B-36 Peacemaker Riven watched as many of his friends go down dead or alive, and it was tearing him up inside, "ugh I can't sit here like this" he roars and gets out of the turret, "what's the matter Riven?" Rebecca asked, "I'm not used to being a bystander, I'm more of a take-necessary-action kinda guy" Riven explained and picks up the radio receiver in the radio-room, "hey can one of you lend me your jet?" he requested, "wait how will you get to them?" Molly pointed out, "cloud-surfing" Riven answered, "you can cloud-surf?" Clara gasped, "I taught him and Rey grandma" Kit shouted and hands the airfoil over to Riven, "yeah and I'm just as good" Riven proclaimed and heads to the bomb-bay, opening the doors under the Corsair-fighters, "this I gotta see" Clara says to herself and fallows, in an instant an X-wing jet with a thagomizer symbol flies underneath, the pilot was a male Harpymimus, Riven then jumps out, plants the airfoil under his feet and glides over to his friend, grabbing hold of the plane's right-wing as it descended to land, and does next to a defeated one with a Neuquenraptor on it, "I'll try not to get it scratched" Riven promised to the ornithomimosaur who got out to sit with the dromaeosaur, "oh please you're the best we ever had, I know you won't" the Harpymimus retorts as Riven got in, closes the cockpit, starts up and flies off, "okay Higher-for-Hire, if you see a jet that has a stegosaurus-tail painted on, that's me" he informs his newer friends while diving into the fire, "it's good to have you back Riven" the Dimorphodon Dimorphism greets, "you know me Dimorphism, I prefer taking action rather than watching it" Riven jokes and tackles his first target: a Ki-43-Oscar and shoots it good, then moves onto a thembrian-fighter, but his bullets aren't strong enough to even dent it, unfazed Riven switched to the jet's rockets, but that didn't work either, "what are Thembrian-planes made out of, titanium?" he growled but refuses to give up: everything had a weakness of some kind and upon examining the opponent Riven concluded either the engines or cockpit were it, and starts on the former, and as expected the plane's two right engines burst into flames and the plane itself plummets, "ha!" he cheers and moves onto the next opponent. From the Jungle-Ace the good guys could see Riven practically slaughter every plane in his way with ease, "nice job Riven, I'm beginning to see why they say you're the best" Rebecca compliments, "eh I get that a lot" Riven casually dismisses as he takes out another Thembrian-fighter, but behind him a Heinkel He 111-bomber launches its V-1 flying bombs at him, when Riven noticed he tries to lose them, but wherever he goes the Buzz-Bombs would fallow, "time to pull off my own Baloo-corkscrew" he mutters and spins itself in a corkscrew, the flying-bombs mimic him, but this became their downfall as they crash and blow up into each other, then Riven shoots down the He-111. "Who ever is in that jet is sure being a real pain" Spigot complains, "that guy is good" Dan Dawson compliments from his FF-Goblin, "oh forget about him, it's Kit we want" MacKnee reminded and Dawson attacks the Peacemaker. "Sheesh are these guys obsessed or something?" Ramón remarked, he thought for sure they'd given up by now, "call me crazy, even though I hate that word, but I am believing they wish to use Cloudkicker for their own purposes, at least that is what I heard, probably because of that jet he had" Don voiced, "great, how are we gonna getaway?" Oscar wondered still stuck in his mother's vice-grip, Rey looked through the instruction-manual and found it has an overdrive like the Sea Duck, "huh, it says here that the b-36 Peacemaker has something called an 'overdrive' for supersonic-flight" she read, "this baby has an overdrive? well might be a good time to use it Kit-boy" Baloo recommended, "yeah go!" Riven begged, "but I can't leave you Riven" Kit objected, "I can take care of myself, besides it's you they're all after, I'll be alright, trust me" Riven reasoned, as always. Kit didn't want to, but he knew what these arguments always resulted, so he hesitantly obliged, "everybody buckle up" he orders and engages the Peacemaker's own overdrive. In an instant the jets burst to life and the Jungle-Ace dashes off, leaving a sonic boom in its wake throwing all planes who got too close out of control, such as Trader Moe who struggled to regain control, "rats" he howled, "yeah rats" the ape-goon repeated, "yeah" the rhino-goon finished, "great, now what?" El Gato complained from Edie's copter, "worry not El Gato, they're most likely heading back to Cape-Suzette, and we'll be waiting" Klang suspects and they head back to Cape-Suzette themselves. "Curse that boy" Heartworm fumed from his Junkers Ju 88, no telling where they went, "all men fall back" he replies to his forces, with Kit having gotten away there was no reason to stick around anymore, same with the thembrians and air-pirates, "so now what?" Seymour questioned in his copter, "well one: lets get outa here before it gets any worse" Dan proposed and they all get the heck outa there. Kit may have escaped for now, but none of the villains will rest until they catch him. Stay tuned for Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one, Chapter five Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction